


work song

by hazelpeach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, Soft Bucky Barnes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: My baby never fret noneAbout what my hands and my body doneIf the lord don't forgive meI'd still have my baby and my babe would have me
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	work song

It's like something out of a painting.

Bucky's hair is long over his shoulders, sprawled out into a spider's nest among his shoulders. His metal arm is tucked under the billow below him, head face down, his breathing slow and steady. The harsh silver of his arm shines through this light, illuminating itself onto the white sheets, bouncing back onto the walls of your shared room. His nose scrunches up every now and then, showing you he's dreaming, but you're not worried. His nightmares haven't been as bad lately. You find yourself petting the softness of his hair, letting it twirl between your fingertips, watching as it falls in between them. His eyes flutter open at the touch. His milky blue eyes stare intently into yours. His hand moves to scratch his beard, yawning, before sitting up a little bit. You push him back down, which makes him laugh. You press a light kiss to his temple, watching as he falls into your touch. When you two first started dating, he was distant. Not in a sense where he avoided you, but in an emotional sense. When his body was there, his mind usually wasn't. He had a hard time opening up to you. It took a while, but you managed to break his walls down. He used to flinch at the slightest touch, push you away, but he slowly began to trust you. He would let you hold his hand, lean on him, even kiss him. It was a slow process, but it was worth it. Once you got his whole heart, you got every piece of the puzzle. And what a lovely puzzle it was. 

"I had a dream." Bucky mumbles, and you immediately worry, but he stops you before you can speak. "It wasn't a nightmare, don't worry." He chuckles, pushing your hair away from your skin. "We got a dog." The thought makes you smile. Wide. "We could make that happen. I'd love a Doberman... or maybe a Pitbull."

"You're always for the misunderstood ones. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's why I like you."

"Oh, God." The small indents of dimples showcase themselves on his cheeks as he laughs. "You're so cheesy, doll." _Doll_ ; it was always your favorite nickname. And he had _many_ for you. You swear he'd forgotten your name, as he never called you by it. You feel Bucky's legs start to intertwine with yours, and you gladly accept it. You push yours up by the sides of his waist, as his sits in-between your legs, careful to not go close to your crotch. _Not this morning_. _Today is to unwind._ "You're so pretty." You mumble, tracing his face. Your other hand goes down to trace the scars on his chest, making him flinch, but he quickly falls into your touch, humming in response to your soft hands on his rough skin. "I can't believe you think so, hun. I got so much- So many- _Marks_. Scars." He's always been insecure about his scars; thinking of them to be remnants of his past. Of The Winter Soldier. The large scar between his metal arm and the nub left of his real one, the scars littering his chest, and the ones on his face. You _insist_ that he's still as beautiful and sweet with them. That his past doesn't matter to you. That whatever he's done, you still love him. Unconditionally. 

The thought that he doesn't know that breaks your heart. Shatters it. The fact that the man before you can't begin to comprehend the passion you hold for him is bewildering. How could you not feel so much for him? How could your dam not overflow? 

You stroke his face, feeling that sense of urgency flood you. "Bucky, I don't care. They make you who you are, you know. It's apart of you. And I'll take every part that you'll give me."

He smiles at this. The heartache he felt before, the _loneliness_ , it doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter at all. With _you_ here, that's all that matters. You. Being able to hold you in his arms is the only achievement he needs. And right now, he's won.

"I love you," You murmur. "You know that, right?"

You first said it two months ago; when you thought you almost lost him on a mission. It had been five months into your dating, but it had felt like a century. It was needed to be said. You felt like you craved those words your whole life. You longed to hear him say that he needs you. That he loves you.

"I know." Bucky replies. "I love you too."

_But I swear I thought I dreamed her_

_She never asked me once about the wrong I did_


End file.
